Title:Love to get arrested! And Crazy Happenings!
by LuminousMoonRay
Summary: Everyone remember when Regal first showed up in Tales of Symphonia? Well anyone who's ever played Dawn of the New World very well knows or may suspect that Regal Bryant is either crazy or just not right in the head. Why, you ask? Well that's simple…READ the STORY and FIND OUT! Just like how you will see the insight on Kratos and also Raine's (possible(?)) insanity! OH! And this fi


**Title: Love to get arrested! And Crazy Happenings?!**

**Author's Note-** Hello Everyone! Welcome to a weird Tales of Symphonia fanfic featuring the main cast- Regal Bryant, Raine Sage, Emil Castagnir, Marta Lualdi, Genis Sage, Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Kratos Aurion and many more! With running from Crazy jail-wants-to-live-in Regal, Raine's cooking and a whole lot more… people and the like it's your duty to yell at me if I have done something wrong or if I should have added something else! Yeah? All Good? (Looks around) No hands raised? Okay, on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer-** I DON'T own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters! For if I did Kratos would have stayed at the end of the game! *Grumbles* And Lloyd would have gotten his wings much sooner, and been playable like that too...*Mutters to self like the crazy person that I am...*

**Fun Fact:** Did you know Kratos's last name translate to Tomorrow? (weird I know… O-o)

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 3,630**

**Summery-** Everyone remember when Regal first showed up in Tales of Symphonia? Well anyone who's ever played Dawn of the New World very well knows or may suspect that Regal Bryant is either crazy or just not right in the head. Why, you ask? Well that's simple…**READ** the **STORY** and **FIND OUT!** Just like how you will see the insight on Kratos and also Raine's (possible(?)) insanity! OH! And this fic (I think is made of nothin' but…**CRACK!** . **WHA-HAHAHA!**)

**~Begin~**

The day just couldn't get any worse… it was hot which was somewhat annoying and after everything that happened Lloyd was now with their used-to-be small group. Everyone could only hope that Genis was cooking, but he seemed dead tired. Groaning, Emil slouched as he walked and glared at the ground. Not that anyone could see as his hair hung over his eyes…Maybe he could ask Lloyd to cook…but then again, maybe he could do it…

They had finally reached their destination! It was all finally coming to an end, after he and Ratatosk split they all went different ways. At least…that was the plan… Truth is Emil wanted to head back to Luin for a while and see if he could change what people thought about him, Marta was in love with him to a point that some times out of 'affection' she would whack him on the head, Lloyd was being antisocial…again. Genis was acting like he was a 4,000 year old fart, Regal constantly ended up in jail (Only Martel knew how, because I swear if he could Regal would live in a jail cell!) and Raine wanted to "experiment" with her cooking on them. Yup, nothing could get any better than that.

So now after all that, all Emil wanted was to take a nap, eat, sleep and repeat. Of course tell that to the over-energetic sunshine Presea and her incessant chatting and all he wanted right now was to kill someone, mainly Zelos…considering he had appeared from god knows where and had seemingly attached himself to his arm while Marta and he played tug-a-war...With HIS body. All was well in Emil's world of crazy. Yup all he needed now was-

"Ouf!-" faceplanting on the floor, Emil groaned for what seemed to be the thousandth time to him, "why can't I have some form of sleep? Why damn it!" he thought dejectedly, arching his head around as much as he could he saw the cause of his faceplant to the grass, and it was more a who than a what. And 'it' was known as Collet.

"Damn…" he muttered to himself, completely forgetting that Collet had angelic hearing. He looked around and found everyone staring at him. Returning to his usual demeanor that he used with them so they thought of him as naïve, he asked in a baffled tone,

"Wha-what? Did I do something weird? I'm sorry." He said the last part in a tone that to him sounded normal but to others it sounded as if he would start crying anytime that second. Lloyd who had long been acting rather antisocial (and emo, in his standards) shook his head slowly and walked to Collet and extended his hand to her, she took it gratefully and had now started apologizing at rapidfire speed. Emil grunted as he felt pain in his whole body, why was he feeling so damn heavy? Craning his head an almost 180 degrees he saw his discomfort…and pain… Both Zelos and Mart had fallen on him, and his body felt like it was slowly but surely turning into a jellyfish sandwich…

"Uh-would you two get off me now? Please?" he begged. "My spine's gonna snap in two!" the blond haired teen thought in agony.

"Oh! Sure Emil." Zelos whispered into the blonde's ear suggestively, making the blond turn a shade of crimson.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered out, 'Great,' he thought to himself 'Now I probably look the naïve one too...'

"What!" Marta yelled and jumped up from her position on the "dog pile", "How dare you flirt with MY Emil!" She reached to grab his *Ahem* girly like hair. Which only resulted in empty air as Zelos elegantly stood up and backflipped away from her reach, "Nya~ Nya~ can't catch me!" he said while wiggling his body and shaking his butt.

"Why you-" Marta growled, everyone but Emil and Collet who was to clueless to understand sweat dropped.

"Come here you little-" Marta motioned with her index finger for Zelos to come closer. Zelos, wise but slow saw the malicious aura around Marta and quickly ran for his ever small life.

"Help ME Lloyd!" He yelled as he ran around the clearing that Emil had gotten crushed in previously.

"I'll get you! Y-you boyfriend stealer!" Marta screeched "You pedophile!"

"Wha?-" Zelos looked back for a moment to long and was met with Marta's fist.

"Poor Zelos," Collet murmured looking down, "I hadn't meant for Zelos to get beat up, I'm sorry." She apologized again, making Lloyd shake his head and finally began to speak,"Collet, you dork," he flicked her forehead gently, "Stop apologizing, it was only a matter of time before either Zelos or Marta pulled Emil's arms right off." He said with a laugh, "Oh, ok…I'm sorry for apologizing." She told everyone present. Groaning at this Genis muttered an "I'm tired, wake me later." And headed off to sleep away from the two fighting chibis; while Lloyd muttered something in dwarven and said, "Since it looks like we're not going to get anywhere anytime soon I'll help with setting camp." And walked off to the forest to pick up wood for the fire.

"Wait!" Collet half yelled, "I-I'm going too!" and she ran off with him,

"Well," stated Raine, "it seems that at least Collet knows that she likes someone." 'Unlike Lloyd, who might have matured, but still seems to be naive when it comes to love…' Raine thought silently.

"What do you mean sis?" the young half-elf asked "I thought Collet always liked Lloyd." He questioned further, sighing the Professor answered with a simple 'Oh Genis.' And turned to find regal looking at the odd scene before them, Lloyd and Collet finally entering the woods, Marta (effectively) thrashing Zelos, and seemingly Genis had "officially" gone back to sleep again…and it seemed that Emil had picked himself up only to trip right back down to another faceplant, after stepping into a perfect impression of Collet in the ground, in which it seemed he finally gave up and fell asleep on the ground.

Sometime later, Lloyd had returned with the firewood and Collet had also returned, carrying some wood (albeit a smaller pile.) Genis was still asleep and Marta had gone to sit by Emil's "unconscious" body to protect him from Zelos the Pedophile. All the while Raine began to think. So much had happened in the past two years, like how she believed her cooking had improved *Cough* (key word 'believed') also apparently she now had the bright idea to cook for everyone. No one was complaining, so why not? Right?…

**Your**PaGeBrEaKE~ **Wierd**PaGeBreAkE~ **4**PaGeBreAkE~**Reading**PaGeBreAkE~ **This-PaGeBreAkE~**

The night was starlit; it was full of sparkly blue silver gems. They seemed to be hanging there, suspended in time and space. There was no other source of light around, (save for the small red-hot campfire.) Humming a tune, Raine stood over a pot of soup(?) It was going to take a good half hour for everything she prepared to be ready. For now she would wait. Walking over to a spot in between Genis and Presea she sat; Raine thought about a conversation she had had with Regal and Genis.

**~Flashback~**

The group was walking along a plain of grass, it swooshed with the wind, a nearby forest was coming into view and that was their destination. Walking along the emerald like grass Raine was approached by Regal, who had been in jail…again. And after being proven innocent…again, he had come with them for what seemed to be the last journey. Walking alongside the white haired half-elf Regal began to speak.

"I never imagined we would be reunited under these circumstances." He spook with a sigh, "At least, not again." Raine, being as observant as she was wisely did not comment on the last part, to her it seemed as if Regal enjoyed being imprisoned, because just about every time the group (or individual) encountered him, he would usually be held in some sort of cell. Instead of commenting however, Raine followed up with what she thought best,

"And we never expected to find you behind bars again." She stated the fact only slightly emphasizing the 'never'. As they had been talking, Genis had wondered over to them and spoken up,

"I know, seriously. I thought for sure you'd be back and busy issuing orders from Lezareno HQ." Regal 'hmmed' and replied,

"In addition to my duties as president, I'm also working as chairman on the board of a startup company; we're hoping to develop this new business merely in Sylvarant. I was traveling around to get a feel of the market."

"Ah! That's right. Even if it's a Tethe'alla-based company, Lezareno is popular with Sylvaranti." Genis stated as Raine spoke,

"The efforts they invested in the rebuilding of Palmacosta must be playing a big role." Regal looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then looked ahead while speaking, facing the bright sky and their companions.

"Many Tethe'allans continue to treat Sylvarants like savages…If my company can help change that way of thinking, it will have served its purpose." The half-elf siblings nodded, Genis walked forward with his arms behind his head he replied,

"But thanks to the conflict with Tethe'alla, half-elves aren't persecuted as much as they used to be!" the other two nodded, 'It's true' Raine thought to herself. 'Much has changed…'

"Yes," Raine said aloud, "Half-elves became valued for their knowledge. The overall situation is unfortunate…but perhaps it can also be an opportunity." Regal looked at the half-elf sighed and said,

"Looks like we both have a few problems that must be dealt with." At this Genis exclaimed,

"Yeah! Like Raine's cookin-" a loud sound resonated in the clearing that the traveling group was in, flinching at the sound Regal who had walked up ahead a bit, looked back to find the source of it, and saw what had happened. Right behind him to his left were the Sage siblings, and Genis was holding his head saying something under his breath that sounded much like 'OUCH! What was that for?...' while Raine had a tick mark on her head for just a split second before it completely disappeared replaced with a very scary malicious grin.

"Oh, Genis…~ If you want to worry about everyone else…" She dropped off having a crazy glint in her eyes, she stated in a rune-mode tone.

"Then YOU can have my special soup later today…" Genis gulped and sweat dropped, looking very much worried and scared.

"Don't make that face Genis! It's going to be Nasdroviae (light frog) soup with Marcoid as a vegetable Salad!-" Raine rambled of the ingredients. By now the whole group had slowed down to listen to the "Specialty" of Raine's cooking. Shivering discreetly, Genis attempted to make a run for it…Sadly…it wasn't meant to be as Raine noticed and began to drag a pale Genis away while continuing her list of what was meant to be made.

"—to finish off! I think a Simurgh egg omelet for tomorrow's breakfast will do! And maybe—"

"Wa-wait!" Genis stuttered, "I-I thought you said only to-tonight's dinner? Why do I ha-have to eat something-I mean you're cooking in the morning?" he asked as he began to shake visibly,

"Ah!" Raine exclaimed, "You see…that's because I heard that **IF** you manage to obtain one of the Simurgh eggs…" she paused,

"If you manage?..." Genis continued for his sister,

"If you manage to obtain one then what, Professor?" Collet jumped into the conversation, "What happens then?" She bobbed her fists in front of her, leaving everyone in the group to wonder if Collet was either crazy for wanting Raine to continue the conversation, or if she truly enjoyed the Professor's cooking.

"Well…" Raine said excitedly, "We'll all have to find out, because Genis hasn't even gone out to get one yet." She smiled evilly.

_**"NOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Genis yelled out into what had become twilight, **"WHYYYY!?"** He struggled in Raine's grasp.

"Why do I have to go? I wasn't-I mean- I-I didn't mean to say anything before-you-about-you know…the-your cooking…" Genis dropped off dejectedly, "Oh don't worry Genis; it's only one of the biggest monsters out there, nothing to worry about." Raine stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah!" Collet said, "You'll do fine! I just know it!" She said happily and skipped ahead to the rest of the group who had found a place to set up camp.

"This sucks…" Genis pouted, making Raine laugh evilly and the whole group sweat dropped, except Collet who said innocently,

"Poor Genis…Raine's cooking isn't that bad…"

**~End Flash Back~**

_**~THIS IS THE BEST PAGEBREAK EVER! DON'T YOU AGREE!?~ (Angrily) Say F***ing Yes! o**_

**~Meanwhile~**

Kratos passed in the throne room in Darris Karlan, his steps echoing around the empty space. It had been a year since the Journey of Regeneration, and he was just about done with the workings of the old angle sanctuary. Passing by the crumbling throne of the late Yadggrasial, Kratos thought of all the changes that had taken place since his arrival. Once he had arrived to Darris Karlan, all the angels were in disarray. The Cruxious Crystal they all had that binds them to Cruxious and Yadggraasial, had begun to malfunction. Once Kratos had known the full extent of the damage, he had begun to work on obtaining key crests for all of them, officially returning their conscious to them as well as their free will.

Smiling faintly Kratos remembered how they all thanked him, from the youngest to the oldest; he had mentioned it was no big deal and that once he was finished there, he offered them all a chance to go back to the planet. But to his great surprise, (not that he showed it,) they all wished to stay in Darris Karlan, and officially make it a sanctuary for all races that felt oppressed, from angel to half-elf and everything in between. Sighing silently Kratos began to walk out of the throne room as it wasn't his favorite place to be. Once he stepped out of the confining room, he was immediately assaulted by a small group of angels.

"Master Kratos!" one of the youngest angles of only ten years of age said happily, "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed another one, also seeming to be ten asked, "Do you?"

"Do you!? Do you?~" Sang the last one and smallest of them all, only around eight or seven years old with violet eyes and lavender colored hair asked. Being Kratos he didn't show it, but he was in a hurry, as much as he was rather happy about the fact that the angels weren't so mindless anymore,but that did not mean that they weren't annoying at times...if not most of the time. Sighing Kratos was about to speak when he heard a call,

"Tirralu! Siyou and Kira!" Called a female angel with the same lavender color hair and eyes as the youngest of the group.

"Uh-oh…" they all said in unison,

"RUN!" the first one with dark blue hair and golden eyes yelled. "Don't you mean fly?!" the second with silver hair and violet eyes like the youngest exclaimed while already taking off.

"Yo-you know what I mean!" The first yelled heatedly and took off to follow the other, leaving the youngest behind.

"GRRRR!" Growled the female angel while stomping her foot, she had arrived some seconds too late. Spotting the youngest she walked up to her and kneeled down, "Siyou," the female put her hand on her shoulder, "Can you please tell me where your brother Tirralu and his friend Kira are?" she asked. Kratos saw from his position that the youngest hesitated, she probably didn't want to squeal on her older brother, the woman most likely the girl, Siyou's mother saw this and said, "~I'll give you a cookie if you point me in the direction they flew off in…~" the mother said sweetly, while holding out a cookie. Kratos who had been about to take off saw the cookie and did a double take. '…from where did that…' Shaking his head he took off, just as he saw the girl accept the cookie and the mother take off in the direction of the other two. 'Really…' he thought 'I shouldn't even be surprised anymore…' Kratos thought, as he remembered how even while on the run, his Anna used to buff out physically anything, 'Anna used to bribe Lloyd with sweets all the time when we stayed up to watch the stars. Though were she got the sweets from I still don't know…' Kratos sighed and shook his head again,

"Must be a mother thing…" he muttered to himself.

**~Back at Sylvarant~**

"Dinner time!" yelled Raine. Groaning at the sudden screech, Emil woke with a start, 'Damn,' he thought sadly, 'why is it that when I had finally fallen asleep Raine had to go and banshee scream at the night air?!'

"GHA!" Genis yelled "Thon't make meh eat it!" he said sleepily as he fully woke up out of his dream (nightmare?)

"Ah! How'd you sleep Genis? Ready to eat some soup?" Raine said sweetly. Genis gulped as the full force of that statement hit him and he (if possible) paled further, sighing dejectedly Genis replied with a 'yes ma'am.'

**Emil POV**

'Sometimes I feel for poor Genis, it's not like it's his fault that he has a deranged sister for a sibling.' I thought to myself. Well…because every time Raine cooks something she usually leaves us with no ingredients I better see if I can salvage anything to make a dissent dinner for everyone…

**Genis POV**

'I'm going to DIE.' I thought dejectedly, 'I'm not going to live past 13!...or was it 14?'

"Gha!" I half yelled half spoke, 'Why can't life be easier?!' I thought and looked at Raine who had served me that monstrosity of a dish called soup.

"Here you go Genis," I heard my sister say, "I think this time it's going to be great!" she exclaimed and then muttered something under her breath, '…Yup…I'm going to die.' Nodding I looked at the bowl of soup (?) in my hands and prepared to take a sip…

**Normal POV**

The group watched as Genis took a sip of Raine's soup and then fell down instantly while turning green and convulsing on the ground.

"Genis!" Collet yelled and ran over to her friend, "Are you ok?!" she kneeled down while looking worried,

"Humm…" Raine said in a thinking voice "Is Genis dead? Or turning into a frog? Maybe I should have added that other ingredient into the soup…" at this the group turned to stare wide eyed at the professor, finally speaking again, Lloyd exclaimed,

"Professor! What did you do to Genis?" as he looked at his best friend with a concerned expression, "He does not seem to be moving,~" sang Presea.

"Well…all's well that ends well…" Kratos said as he popped out from out of nowhere,

"Dad!" Lloyd happily yelled, and got up from his sitting position by the fire and walked to his father, "How you been?"

"Ah," Kratos said "I've been well…what's happened here?" Kratos gestured to Genis and Raine's muttering,

"Ah…" Lloyd said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…you see—" Lloyd began, but was expertly interrupted by Emil as he called dinner time.

"How 'bout I explain after dinner? I'm starvin'!"

**Narrator-**** And with this, faithful readers, we come to the end of this insightful tale. Of wow and misfortune, laughs and tears, I hope you've enjoyed this masterpiece, written by a student who knows almost nothing about yeast. Alas, this story comes to a close…may you all have a happy and fortunate life in the reading world.—**

**Genis- "HEY! Hey HEY! What happened to me?!"**

**Narrator- Well you see… *Explains vaguely.***

**Genis- "…WHAAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ALL SAT DOWN AND HAD EMIL'S COOKING, WHILE I'M LYING THERE DEAD!?"**

**Narrator- YUP~ That's exactly what I said, and now tis the closing curtain of this here play, please excuse me while I go and have a bite to eat and play.**

**Genis- NOOOOO! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME DEAAAD! (Gets sucked into a tiny black hole like in the LoonyToons)**

**Curtain Close's**

**See you all next time**

**OH!**

**~And Thou Best Review!~**

_**Or Else…**_


End file.
